Legacy of the Primes Minus
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: Isaiah Great-Grandfathers face enemies that their descendant will face in the future. Can they overcome the differences with each other? Or will Isaiah never be born? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Mexico, 1929_

"Damn it" I grunted. "It can't end here!" I looked at my injured hand. "I won't let it end this way!" My thoughts were focused of Mary and Rose…. "You'll pay for what you've done!" I slammed my head into the ground. Images of my friends. My daughter hospitalized. "You Monster!" I screamed as I remembered what had become of Selma. Guiltaur's psychotic smile as he blew it up. I plunged my fist into the ground, remembering how it had died. Rain began to fall as lightning struck the ground next to me. My anger began to rise steadily as I closed my eyes. Blood and tears began flowing out of them. _**Now**_ I thought as I got up. Energy started to flow throughout my body. "Everything's going to change," I growled as lightning flowed through my body. I felt myself getting stronger by the minute.

Guiltaur laughed, "That was great!" he said smiling. "It's been a while since I've had to try!"

I got up, quivering as I grew increasingly angry. _**So this man and 3 others were sent to kill me as well as Jose, Riley, and Juan because of who our great-grandson will become. That doesn't change anything.**_ My hair started to glow. _**This man will kill me if I… if we don't watch out.**_ I looked towards where the others were then. _**Riley, Jose, Juan,**_ I thought, _**Stay strong and keep fighting.**_ I grew armor similar to his except that I had wings on my back as well as some kind of super gun on my shoulder. Guiltar laughed as he taunted me. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAA RRR!" I screamed. The ground sunk under me.

"What?!" He screamed in shock. I looked at myself in awe and wonder. I felt myself stronger than never before. "Where were you hiding such power?!" Guiltar screamed.

I glared at him. "Guiltaur!" I screamed, "I'm going to make you pay!" I started to walk towards him. This power that I felt, I knew what I had to do with it.

"Impossible!" Guiltaur remarked. "I can't believe it! Where were you hiding such power?!" He flew into the air and started shooting at me. He kept on shooting until the ground was covered in smog. He flew back down. "That took care of you." He remarked. He was, however in for a shock. "What?!' He screamed. I continued walking toward him. He tried to punch me but I managed to grab his fist as he threw it. "Impossible!" He screamed, "I'm one of the strongest versions of your descendant!" I looked at him in anger, "I can never lose!"

I looked at him. "Your days of terrorizing and murder are over!"

"Who do you think you are?"! He screamed in anger.

"I'm Macedonio Zavala!" I screamed." I threw him into the ground several times and uppercut him in the chin, He crashed into the ground several times as I swung him by the wings.

"You're just a pebble in my path!" he screamed, "You damned bastard!" He started to fly into the air. A ball of fire formed from his hands. "You Mexicans are nothing but a race of dogs!" he screamed as he powered up. "DIE!" He screamed as he fired.

"I won't let you do that!" I replied as I fired off a blast of my own. Our blasts hit at the same time as we concentrated on each other. I still remember when my ball of fire overcame his and hit him straight in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was sent flying into the sky. When that happened, some kind of hole opened up, carrying him into it. When it closed, I turned my head to where the other soon to be Great-Grandfathers were. _**I have to help!**_ I thought as I flew towards where they were.

 **Look up Guiltaur on TFWiki. The Macedonio in this story is not the one from Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime. I thought I should go more into Isaiah's Family History. Nemesis Part 4 won't be up for a little while. The next chapter will be about Isaiah's other maternal great-grandfather, Jose Valenzuela. I forgot to put this in, but the main characters are all teenagers in this story.**

 **Till all are One!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tulum, Mexico in 1929_

 **Jose's POV**

 _ **I have so many fond memories of this place.**_ I thought as I lied on the ground. _**I won't be able to protect this planet from the likes of menaces such as Deathsaurus.**_ Memories of my friends and family appeared in my head. _**Please,**_ I prayed. _**Give me the strength I need to beat this monster!**_ I felt a wave of relief come over me as armor started to form over me.

 **No one's POV**

 _ **It's time to finish this once and for all.**_ Deathsaurus thought as he looked at Jose Valenzuela's battered body. He was about to prevent that thorn Isaiah from ever being born.

Meanwhile, Prima was walking around in concern while his brothers and sister were looking at the viewing globe. Nexus Prime noticed something happening. "Prima!" he screamed, "Come quick! It's Jose, he's changing!"

"What?" Prima exclaimed as he looked at the viewing globe. He noticed that Nexus Prime was right: Jose was changing. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "It's finally happening!" All the other Primes joined in on the cheering and rooting for Jose Valenzuela.

Jose started to breathe rapidly as his muscles bulged and armor grew on him. His hair turned from black to a bright red as well as a mask forming on his mouth. 2 black antennae formed around his ears as a white and red metal body grew out of him. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRR!" He screamed as he stood up and energy came out of him.

Deathsaurus, who was watching, looked in shock as he screamed, "NO! It can't be!"

But it was, for Jose was not only changing in appearance but also in mindset. He became more courageous, cool-headed, and less delusional. Deathsaurus looked on in horror as he realized who Jose Valenzuela had become: His own mortal enemy Star Saber. _**Where is he getting this power?!**_ He thought frantically as he looked around. _**It has to be coming from somewhere!**_ He looked and saw a blue crystal around his neck glowing. _**That crystal!**_ He realized _**That crystal is a piece of the Matrix! It's causing Primus to give him power!**_

 **Jose's POV**

I looked up Deathsaurus and growled. He was looking at me in shock. I flew straight toward him as he blocked my fist. I pulled out my sword in anger and attempted to slice him in half only for him to block it with his own sword. "I will never forgive you!" I screamed as I sliced at him only for him to transform into a dragon and spew fire at me. I blocked it with my shield and flew right behind him as he tried to hit me with his tail. I swung my sword and cut off his left arm.

"Impossible!" Deathsaurus exclaimed as he turned back into his true form, "You don't have that kind of power!" He charged with his sword only for me to reach a stalemate with my sword as well. "Who in Unicron's name do you think you are?!"

I glared at him as I began to overpower him, "My name is Jose Valenzuela." I said, "And on behalf of everyone whom you've murdered, I will avenge them!" I overcame his sword, causing it to snap in half.

"No!' He screamed in fear, "This is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you have a good heart!" I screamed as I went for the kill. Before I could, however, a hole opened up and sucked him into it. I tried to follow him but it closed before I could do so.

"Jose!" I turned around to see someone. I thought it was Guiltaur but when he got closer I realized that he was Macedonio. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking at my new body. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got some enhancements."

"I wonder how Riley and Juan are," I commented as he looked at me. I turned to him. "We have to go and help them fight." Macedonio looked puzzled by this.

"They can easily just have the same that happened to us happen to them," he argued. I glared at him.

"If I remember correctly," I countered, "Skorponok and Violen Jiger are supposed to be the most violent Decepticons or whatever they called themselves. Riley and Juan won't last very long against them." Macedonio realized the truth behind that and followed me to help the others.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait but just so you know, Legacy of the Primes chapter 12 won't be out for a while so in the meantime, just keep hanging on.**

 **Next Chapter will be about Isaiah's fraternal great grandfather, Riley Lopez vs Violen Jiger.**

 **Til all are one!**


End file.
